


You were the ocean and I was just a stone

by CustardCreamies



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Farewell spoilers, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Max leaves for Seattle. Chloe leaves one last gift.





	You were the ocean and I was just a stone

**Author's Note:**

> My heart has been broken by that game. Broken.

The world blurs around her as the car drives out of the still graveyard and towards a new life.

Driving her further and further away from Chloe. Away from everything she had ever known.

William’s death had been so sudden. Such a shock that she had barely had any time to process it. Neither had Chloe for that matter.

It was unfair. She shouldn’t be in this car right now. She should be with Chloe, comforting her. Helping her through this.

But in truth she really doesn’t know where to start. She’s never experienced this pain before, and grief is a tricky serpent. Some days you feel fine like you can carry on, and others you just fall.

She cannot imagine how much pain Chloe must be in and she reasons this is why she feels that in the end of it, she doesn’t know how to help.

Maybe leaving like this was for the best. It isn’t really the end. Is it? She’s sure she’s going to keep in touch with Chloe. Certain she’s going to send her letters every single day. Without fail. Certain she will text her and email her. Do anything to keep her with her.

There’s a box on the floor near her feet and she frowns, not remembering putting it in the car.

Ryan glances at his daugher in the rearview mirror. “I think you should open that box.” He tells her gently.

Max looks at him and nods, confused and opens up the flaps of the box.

What she sees makes her pause and tears fill her eyes.

There in the box is Chloe’s hoodie. Moth eaten and threadbare, but lovingly packed up in the box for her.

One last gift from Chloe.

Tenderly she takes the hoodie, carefully removing it from the box and holding it up before she cuddles it close to her chest.

It still smells like Chloe. Like home.

Her tears begin to fall silently. Her heart breaking all over again.

She vows to keep in touch. No matter what. She will. She owes Chloe that much. Loves her that much.

But alas promises are easy to break.

History and time prove that.

But for now false promises are better than harsh reality.

The car drives on, pulling further and further away until the _you are now leaving Arcadia Bay sign_ comes into view.

Max doesn’t realise she will come back here again.

And she doesn’t know she will leave it in ruins. All for Chloe.

For now she leaves, watching the sign pass into a memory, hands clutching the hoodie like a lifeline.

She buries her face in the hoodie and says a silent goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw that hoodie I had rather hopped Max would have been tempted to keep it. I had to write something. 
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
